


Star-Spangled

by dreamkist



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Masturbation, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 17:57:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14598558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamkist/pseuds/dreamkist
Summary: Tony finds a use for Cap's old uniform.





	Star-Spangled

Tony was in his workshop, spinning around in his chair, when his eyes passed over Cap’s old uniform folded up on one of the tables. The upgraded version was a little more 21st century while still being suitably star-spangled, but Tony didn’t want to just get rid of the old one. After another spin he stopped and considered the uniform.

He rolled over to the table and picked the top part of the uniform up. He felt the weight of the light armor that protected the Captain, and the smoothness of the fabric that showed off his body. Tony brought it close to his nose and took a deep breath. He knew it had been cleaned and didn’t smell like anything, but some part of him wanted it to have Steve’s scent. Not the scent of bar soap and fresh laundry, clean and pure and how he usually smelled, but the smell of him after a battle. When he was a dirty, imperfect human.

Tony closed his eyes as he thought about sweaty Captain America and felt a jolt of arousal. Sometimes after a mission Tony would antagonize him just to make him get closer, in his space, while Cap was still electrified from the fight. He liked to see Cap up close–the proximity and the way he looked down at Tony from his high-horse whenever they were arguing about something tended to have an unexpected effect on him. As he imagined the other man’s body close to his, he felt his cock stir. He squeezed the uniform in one hand and let the other lightly smooth over the front of his pants.

He only had to consider the situation for a moment before he opened his pants and pulled his rapidly hardening cock free. He leaned back in the chair and let his legs fall open as much as his pants would allow. He drew the red and white panels of the uniform along his cock and let the thick material caress him to full hardness.

He imagined Cap wearing the outfit and letting Tony rub against that hard body after one of their arguments. Tony would ride one of those big thighs. He pressed the uniform firmly against himself at the thought.

Tony wrapped a sleeve around his cock and tightened his fist around himself. The blue fabric enveloped him, and he worked it back and forth. The visual as he watched the head pushing through the fabric was almost too much. In his other hand he clenched at the rest of the uniform.

As he pictured the man the uniform belonged to, broad and strong and using his own hands to bring Tony relief–that was enough to push him over the edge. He worked the fisted fabric over himself until he was tensing up, curling forward, and coming on the uniform while moaning, “Oh, fuck, Steve.”

He drew the pleasure out as long as he could before he let his sensitive cock go. He slumped back in the chair to catch his breath and lazily dragged his fingers through his come to smear it over the star that graced the garment.

Yeah, he was definitely keeping this uniform.


End file.
